


A Fate Worse Than Death

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Minor Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Minor Character Death, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren is dragged onto a roller coaster ride, he finds himself having a sudden premonition; the ride will derail and they will all die. He manages to change that, dragging his friends off the ride and then watching his premonition come true. <br/>But little did they know back then, that Death cannot be cheated, and it would come for every single of one them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fate Worse Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based off the 'Final Destination' movies

“Eren, you have to come!” 

“I'm still finding it hard to understand your reasoning,” Eren pointed out, attaching the cable to the camera before turning to his laptop and opening the program. 

“We graduate in three weeks, Eren,” Armin whined, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing in exaggeration. “And this is the last day the park is in town! All the seniors will be there.” 

“You know I don't like amusement parks,” Eren sang out, grinning as Armin huffed further. 

“Damn it, Eren, I planned everything!” 

“Now, now, Armin. Don't go dropping the 'd bomb' on m - “ 

“I mean, Jean and Marco are coming. Mikasa is considering it. Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie all said they would come. And I even talked to the scary - “ 

“Annie is going?” Eren rolled his chair back and turned to face Armin. “She didn't mention it.” 

“She was my secret weapon to get you to come,” Armin pointed out. “Duh.” 

“You turned my girlfriend against me?” Eren raised an eyebrow and received a smug grin from Armin in return. 

“As I was saying,” Armin started again, voice chirpy and excited. “Hanji said we should all go together, so I said hell yeah. And she asked some of her friends to come, and one of them is that tall football player – Erwin, I think. The others are weird as hell. She's friends with a couple of goths, and frankly, they scare the crap out of me.” 

“I'm sorry not everybody shares your love for pastels, Armin.” 

“Shut up.” Armin rolled his eyes with exaggeration. “I mean, I've spoken with Petra before, or well, for as long as she wasn't sucking face with her boyfriend, what's his name... A...Aul...” 

“Auruo,” Eren supplied. 

“Yeah, him,” Armin snapped his fingers. “I've never spoken to Levi much, but Hanji says he looks scarier than he actually is.” 

“Levi?” Turning once again, Eren raised an eyebrow and grinned. “I can imagine you having a very entertaining conversation with Levi.” 

The fact that Levi was 5'3 did not mean he looked any more approachable; he wore exclusively black (which looked good on him anyway), always managed to have a perfect line of eye liner highlighting his sharp grey eyes and tended to look at everything as if it either disgusted him, or bored him. Sometimes, Eren would catch a derisive smirk at his lips, and boy, did that make him even more of a mystery. 

“Why?” Armin asked, an innocent smile curling up at his lips. “Is it because he was your big gay crush once?” He kept the smile and batted his eyelashes, putting his hands together and swaying slightly. 

“He was not!” 

“A year ago, Eren,” Armin sighed and then proceeded to make large, awe-struck eyes, “'He looks so good in black!', 'Those jeans make his ass look amazing!', 'Omg how do I find that attractive' or 'If I could I would just shove him against that wall and - '”

“Armin!” Eren cut him off with wide eyes. 

“Don't worry, bright eyes. Your secrets are safe with me.” Armin winked. 

“You need to stop imitating Hanji,” Eren pointed out, referring to the nickname. “She scares me, and I would like it if you didn't turn out as crazy as she is.” 

“Oh boy,” Armin chuckled. “I'm beginning to think that's a bit too late,” He added with a shrug before his eyes focused again, on target. “Will you come now? You can bang Levi on an empty roller coaster.” 

Sighing in defeat, Eren turned towards the computer again, “I'm with Annie, Armin.” He reminded. 

“Maybe Annie likes that...” 

“Armin!” He didn't mind joking about, but he had been with Annie for months, and it was not a relationship Eren would let go of easily. He was rather fond of the blonde.

“Okay, okay, you don't have to have a threesome, but you should still come with us,” Armin pouted. “It won't be the same without you there.” 

“Armin, you know I'm terrified of heights,” Eren told him with a huff, narrowing his eyes at the picture he was studying. 

Eyes widening, Armin grinned, “You have to take pictures for the year book, don't you?” He chimed up quickly. “I believe the deadline is approaching and you're probably still missing a few pictures...” 

“Armin, that's blackmail.” 

“No, it's opportunistic. You don't have to go on the rides, but at least come with us, snap some of your damn pictures, eat some cotton candy and enjoy yourself!” Armin began listing off before coming to an end with a huff, still grinning wide. 

“Fine,” Eren huffed. “But I'm only going for the cotton candy.” 

~~*~~*~~

“I thought you weren't coming,” Eren spoke up, catching Mikasa's gaze. 

His step-sister rolled her eyes slightly and pinched a piece of cotton candy from him, making him whine. “I didn't see any harm in coming,” She told him. “Don't worry, I won't intrude on your lame parade. I'm here with some friends.” She shrugged lightly, looking around the amusement park. 

“Don't mind hurting my feelings, then,” Armin pouted, which made Mikasa grin and shove him in the shoulder. 

“Eren,” Turning, Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Annie, squeezing her tightly against him, smelling the faint aroma of her perfume trailing up his nostrils. Pulling away, he noticed Reiner and Bertholdt had arrived with her and had began conversing with Armin and Mikasa. 

“Hey, you,” He smiled down at Annie lightly before pressing forward and kissing her softly, pulling away for a moment, grinning and going down again for a longer, deeper kiss. 

“And you tell me I'm an exhibitionist,” A voice piped up and Eren pulled away, rolling his eyes at the same time. Jean had approached, arm slung around Marco and the familiar, obnoxious smirk pulled up on his lips. “You're a bit of a hypocrite, Jaeger.” 

“I didn't know you knew such big words,” Eren pointed out, watching as Annie curled up to his side and tried to hide her growing smile. “And the difference here is: you are. You guys had sex in a McDonald’s bathroom.” 

“Eren!” Marco whined, cheeks already turning crimson as he tried to hide his growing blush. “You promised not to bring that up!” 

Eren grinned cheekily, “Oops.” 

“Moving away from Jean and Marco's wild sex life,” Armin spoke up, voice louder than the beginnings of their bickering. “Here's Hanji!” He exclaimed, grinning wide. Eren had continued insinuating that Armin definitely had the hots for Hanji and the lengths he went to were entertaining up until the point where Armin confessed he identified as asexual and aromantic.

Hanji approached them with a skip in her step, her clothes bright and joyful which contrasted highly with the people walking beside her. On her arm, she was dragging a tall blond dressed in a football jersey and Eren immediately recognised the jock as Erwin Smith; they haven't really spoken much before, though. 

Beside her, in all black and holding hands, Petra and Auruo walked smiling at each other, whispering in each others' ears. And right there, on the other side of Petra, was Levi. Dressed in all black with heavy black boots, tight ripped skinny jeans, few spiky bracelets and perfected eye liner; he looked the same as usual, if not more enticing.

“You made it!” Armin grinned the moment they approached. “We were waiting.” 

“Well, Levi takes longer to do his make up than I do.” Hanji spoke, grinning teasingly towards Levi who shoved at her shoulder and rolled his eyes in return. 

“That is also why I look ten times better than you.” He pointed out simply. Eren kind of agreed. 

Hanji rolled her eyes in return, “We all know each other?” She looked between the two groups before grinning and pulling Armin along to a cart with cotton candy. 

Eren's gaze followed them, and the moment he turned back, he caught Levi scanning them all, clever grey orbs watching with faint recognition. “Adequately,” Levi murmured in response to Hanji's question. 

“Come on, guys!” Hanji called from somewhere to the side and the groups seemed to collide; Marco chatted excitedly with Petra, Reiner struck up a conversation with Erwin and Bertholdt nervously began a chat with Auruo. Levi didn't seem to be interested in conversing. Annie curled in closer to Eren's side as they followed their two crazy friends. 

A few minutes later, when Mikasa struck up quite a vivid conversation with Annie, Eren took the opportunity to bring up his camera. He looked through the lens and smiled as he spotted Armin and Hanji playfully throwing cotton candy at each other. The flash went off as he took the picture and smiled at the result. 

Over the next two hours he managed to win Annie a small teddy bear, had Annie win a massive one for him and took a series of pictures he hoped would be good enough for the yearbook. 

He had Bertholdt carefully making his way through a crowd of pigeons, fear on his face as he didn't want to step on one and they didn't seem scared. He had Erwin grinning at the camera while trying his luck at 'ring the bell', a massive mallet in his hands. He had Reiner swearing out some distasteful adults after they told him off. He even had a picture of Jean; Armin had snatched the camera away from him while Eren brought a pair of toy horse reins and threw them around Jean's neck, shouting 'yah!' as Armin took the picture. 

When it dawned on him, he suddenly felt frozen as he stared at Levi. He didn't have a picture of Levi yet but to simply take one would be rude. 

Therefore, when the group took the challenge of going on a roller coaster (and Eren clearly declined) whilst Levi admitted he needed a smoke, the two of them were left alone. 

“Was that the actual reason or was it simply an excuse to not go?” Eren spoke up, turning to the side to expectantly look over Levi. 

Levi said nothing for a moment, exhaling the smoke before he tapped at his cigarette, getting rid of the ash and turned to look at Eren while he inhaled again, “I'm not fond of heights.” He admitted finally. 

Eren grinned, leaning on the same wall, beside him, “Me neither,” He laughed. “I was dragged here against my will.” 

“You look completely miserable,” Levi replied sarcastically. 

Eren chuckled, “I try.” He shrugged lightly. “What's your reason?” 

“Same as yours,” Levi shrugged. “I'm too easy to blackmail.” Eren laughed in reply. “I was wondering where I remembered you from...” Levi began hesitantly and Eren turned to look at him, raising his eyebrow. Catching Levi's interest was definitely not a bad thing to him. “You used to get into a lot of fight back in Freshman year, right?” 

Eren laughed, “I was a very loud and opinionated kid with a short temper,” He admitted. “Didn't you wear colour back in Freshman year?” He grinned as Levi rolled his eyes and bumped their shoulders. 

“Definitely worst year of my life,” He grinned. “Clearly, we're very different, you and I.” He looked over to Eren's light blue hoodie. 

“No regrets,” Eren shrugged and shook his head, “It brings out my eyes.” He teasingly batted his eyelashes and watched in wonder as Levi laughed, turning away and exhaling the smoke again. “And clearly we're not that different,” Eren pointed out. “We're both here, after all.” 

“Maybe it's fate, then,” Levi teased. 

Eren chuckled, “Sure, let's call it fate.” He watched the ride slowing down and then remembered why he was talking to Levi in the first place. “Hey, can I take your picture?” He asked quickly. 

“What - “ He didn't leave Levi enough time to answer and simply snapped the picture, the flash going off as Levi scrunched his eyes at the bright light. Eren grinned at the picture before looking up at the glare Levi was sending him. 

“Thanks!” Eren grinned as the others came off the ride He wrapped his arm around Annie, kissed her cheek and sent Levi one more cheeky grin as they moved on. 

It wasn't much later when they stopped by a roller coaster called 'Devil's Flight', a crazy contraption filled with loop-de-loop's and turns and twists. “Let's all go on it!” Hanji suggested. “And I mean, all.” She turned to look at Eren and Levi, who had stealthily avoided all the other rides. 

“No, thank you.” 

“Fuck no.” 

“Guys, you have to go,” Hanji whined, grabbing Levi's arm. “We're graduating and we're all going to be going to different universities and crap so this is our last experience together!”

“We're going to the same university, Hanji.” 

“Still!” 

“Come on, Eren,” Annie begged, her fingers entwining with his own. “Just one.” She pouted and smirked once she knew it was working. Eren's only regret was that Mikasa had left to hang out with her own friends; she would have helped him with this argument. 

He said nothing in response and Annie simply dragged him along in the line, waiting for their turn to get into the cars. When the cars stopped and the last bunch of people got off, Annie pulled him forward but Eren immediately froze. “No, wait,” He managed to breath out. “I can't sit in the front. If I see the tracks I'll freak out.” 

“Come on, Eren,” Annie whined. “Live a little.” 

“Come on, we'll go in the front.” Jean spoke up, pulling Marco along. 

Annie glared at him, “They're our seats.” 

Marco grinned as he turned to Jean and patted his cheek, “Why don't you sit with Eren further back and I'll be in the front with Annie?” He didn't waste time, simply kissed Jean's cheek and ran off to the front. Annie rolled her eyes but grinned and did the same to Eren before following Marco. 

Petra and Auruo took their seats behind them, Hanji and Armin sitting down behind them with Reiner and Bertholdt behind them. Erwin and Levi took their seats and only then did Eren sit down, Jean beside him. 

“I hate you,” Jean commented. 

Eren brought up his camera to take a picture of the ride but found a hand waving in front of it as the flash went off. “Hey, can't you read?” One of the workers pointed out a sign that said 'no cameras.' Eren apologised and strapped the camera tighter to his body. 

_“That's disgusting,” Upon turning, he watched Jean grimace as his finger got stuck to a piece of gum left there and struggled to get it free again. The seats came down over them and Eren flinched at the mechanical screech but grabbed on tight to the seat anyway._

_“Ready!”_

_The cars at the front began to move and Eren anticipated the movement that moved them down the rails._

_“Come on, get hyper!” Jean yelled out next to him to which Eren rolled his eyes. They moved up the steep rails and Eren curiously watched the chains move and screech with every movement. A little further up front, the screams began as they began to quickly descend._

_Eren felt his scream get stuck in his throat as the ride became faster, turning up and down while beside him, Jean laughed and yelled, arms up and happily waving in the air._

_They headed up a loop-de-loop and Eren definitely felt like he was going to throw up as they descended down again and he heard an unhappy creak beneath the roller coaster._

_Suddenly, the previous creak turned louder, the carts all vibrating as they sped down the rails, electricity crackling somewhere behind them. Eren turned to look behind them for a moment, but was quickly interrupted when his seat opened up, flying up while he yelled and held it down. In front of him, seats began flying open just like his own, and beside him, Jean was screaming something about the roller coaster._

_And so his nightmare had come true._

_The roller coaster seemed to become faster, up and down, up and down, up and down, wheels screeching, electricity crackling as seats continued to get out of grip and fly up. People began screaming now, yelling in terror not amusement as another wheel seemed to break off, followed by a loud screeching sound._

_In the corner of his eye, he saw something get loose and go flying, and he only registered it as a piece of metal from the rails the moment it came hurling at someone in front. Then, Hanji's terrified scream made him shiver, and he thought he smelled blood._

_They were all going to die._

_Eren only had a second to register what was happening as more wheels broke off, the front two carts breaking off, his scream of “Annie!” too quiet in the commotion to be noticed while the cars toppled over the edge, falling off the rails and catapulting towards the ground far beneath them._

_The roller coaster twirled again, a seat flying open as Eren watched Armin come flying out of his seat, Hanji desperately grabbing at him to hold on but to no avail. He closed his eyes, the tears leaking out of the corners and Armin's scream filled the air. The car broke off, Levi's yell of 'Hanji!' not missing a beat as another car went flying with Hanji inside._

_The roller coaster came up a loop-de-loop again and the screech continued, right up to the point where the cars slowed down and then stopped completely, upside down._

_Jean was immediately thrown out of his seat, grabbing onto the opened blockade as he hung down, screaming, Eren's hand reaching out to grab him while his other hand held himself in place._

_Faintly, he heard another yell followed by Levi's scream as Erwin toppled down, out of his seat. The car at the front broke off, and Eren watched it roll down the rails in the corner of his eyes, Reiner and Bertholdt screaming before the cart lost balance and toppled over the edge._

_He heard Levi struggle to remain in his seat, hanging in the air as the roller coaster began to waver, moving forward ad back slightly._

_“Jean, hold on!” Eren tried reaching for Jean, his fingers almost closing around the others' wrist when the roller coaster began moving again, backwards this time, sending the remaining cars speeding down the rails. Jean's hand lost grip and eyes locked onto each other, Eren watched Jean fall, hitting the rails on his way down before Eren saw his body hit the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood._

_In front of them, a rail snapped and Eren watched as it pierced through Levi's body in the car before him, blood spraying in every direction before Eren felt it on his face. The car came to a sudden stop and without a tight grip, Eren found his own body thrust into the air._

_He could do nothing but scream as he fell._

Eyes opening wide, out of breath and shaking, he looked around quickly. They were sitting in the cars, waiting for the roller coaster to begin. 

“That's disgusting.” He turned frantically, finding Jean's finger stuck to a piece of gum as he struggled to get it off. Had this not happened? They were just on the roller coaster and they all - 

The seat blockades came down with a metallic creak and Eren's eyes widened frantically. “No!” He immediately screamed, trying to get the blockade to budge, fighting against it. “Get me off! Stop the ride!” 

“Ready!” 

The cars at the front began moving and Eren struggled frantically against his seat, tears trailing down his cheeks as he yelled and Jean continued to murmur 'calm down' next to him. 

“We have to go! Let me go! Let me out!” 

“Eren, it's okay - “ 

“No! We're gonna crash! We're gonna crash!” 

“Is there a problem here?” Two of the workers had come up, another pressing a button to stop the ride. 

“Let me off! Let me off!” Eren continued to scream, thrashing around the place, grabbing his friends' attention. 

The blockade opened and he immediately jumped out, Jean following him with a confused look. “What's going on?” A worker asked, seemingly the manager. 

“I saw it all! It crashed and we died, and there was blood and they all fell and it's going to crash, I saw it, I swear, I saw it, I – “ he began rambling off. 

Levi got out of his car, a frown between his eyebrows, “What's going on?” 

“He's just a little upset, he - “ Jean began explaining. 

“Eren, what's going on?” Hearing the yelling, Armin and Hanji showed up beside them. 

“He's just trying to get some attention,” Erwin spoke up. “Everything is fine, we - “ 

“Attention?” Eren looked over to the other, horrified. “You think this a fucking joke? We all died! It's going to crash - “ 

“Look, Eren, just get off.” Erwin cut him off. 

“I'm trying to save your life, you jackass!” Eren yelled, dodging Jean and throwing himself at Erwin, fists grabbing his jacket. Erwin immediately shoved at him, Levi grabbing his arm to stop him from going forward after Eren, the two workers coming over to separate them. 

“He's creeping me out, man. I'm getting off.” Reiner sounded, Bertholdt following him as they got out of the car. 

“That's it. Escort them all out.” 

“Hey! Let me off! I need to make sure he's okay!” He heard Annie yell from the front, budging against the blockade still firmly in place. 

“Get the ride going! Go!” Behind them, people waited impatiently for the ride to begin. 

“Wait. I need to get off!” 

“Start the ride already!” 

The manager turned to one of the workers, “Go.” He motioned and the worker nodded, immediately pressing the large green button. 

Eren's eyes widened as the ride began to move. “No! Stop the ride!” The cars began moving down the rails as Eren rushed back. “Stop the fucking ride!” 

The security grabbed him, shoving him back as he watched the cars trail out of the tunnel, still screaming and yelling whilst the security dragged him out. 

They escorted him out, where the others were waiting impatiently, “What the fuck, Eren?” Jean immediately exclaimed, shoving at his shoulders. “What the fuck was that all ab - “ He stopped as a loud screech echoed in the air and the previous screaming got louder. 

They looked up as a car came flying off the rails, people screaming and Eren's eyes widening as he realised it was the front two cars that came off first, “Annie!” 

~*~*~

Little did they know back then, that Death cannot be cheated, and it was coming for every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I wrote this, really.   
> I seem to enjoy tragedy and then find any excuse to get romance involved.   
> So, hope you liked this so far. Tell me if I should continue or not.   
> Thanks for reading.  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
